Aki Matsuri
by NerdBirdWonder
Summary: Because they argue constantly together. Because there's really so much more to them in that little time. And because these two are inseparable, and when put together, can create the best team, which is really amusing, actually, on their fault. Mentions of ObiRin, Minato/Kushina, but NO YAOI.


**AKI MATSURI**

CHAPTER 1: Aki Matsuri

**Summary:** Because they argue constantly together. Because there's really so much more to them in that little time. And because these two are inseparable, and when put together, can create the best team, which is really amusing, actually, on their fault. Mentions of ObiRin, Minato/Kushina, but NO YAOI.

**Author's Note: Well, this is my first attempt in a series of one-shots and different themes that I can come up with to explore Team Minato's relationship. Obito, honestly, is my favourite character, and now that I think about it, Kakashi and Obito can probably be the most important characters within the series as everything leading up to the series right now roots down to them.**

**For some reason, I've never been able to comprehend Obito being Tobi/ Madara, so this fanfiction is definitely an AU, if you will. The first chapter will be my take on how Obito could have survived, and how Minato would be useful in this situation, considering that he's the Yellow Flash, and all. Everything else from that point on will be off from that point.**

**I also like to experiment on different writing structures, loose grammar, and what I like to call "Method Writing" for a character's perspective. I also like to have strong beginnings and endings so these One-shots would seem like more a novella more than anything else that all ties in together. This story is purely for character development and what-ifs throughout the series if Obito wasn't Tobi, because really, how awesome would have it been if he were alive and raising Sasuke, and or Naruto?**

**I'd also like to point out that I'm not an expert on Naruto and know the basics. Personally, for me, there's too much dialogue and flashbacks in the sequences that keeps me from reading it, despite from being caught up. So if I make some blunders, you can totally point them out in reviews for me, but I will try my best to be accurate with the information in the timelines.**

**So without further adieu, here's a series of one-shots of Team Minato!**

**Timeline: Kakashi Gaiden; a month after.**

Chapter 1: Aki Matsuri

Hatake Kakashi stared at the blankly at the slight lump that fabricated at the end of his bed. The thirteen year-old had tried to process the situation with a Jounin's mind and had come to a simple conclusion: he was undeniably stupid. Minato-sensei would have said otherwise. Though, Kakashi could read through his deception and knew that his teacher was lying. The silver-haired boy had always been observant of his surroundings and the people around him, after all. It was something he was raised to do, and had been doing since. He made an assessment from his feet to the new scar that now replaced his left eye.

He felt useless.

His legs were useless. For being short and not being able outrun the falling boulders that were caused by those Iwa-Nin even though he had trained extensively everyday for hours on end with Minato-sensei. But, even with his special training, the Yellow Flash wouldn't be able to run that fast. Or so he thought.

His hands were useless. For not being able to weave his hand signs fast enough to conjure a proper jutsu, a jutsu that would have likely teleported the three out of danger's way. For not being able to pierce the hearts of their enemies for causing them this much suffering. . .

His left eye was useless, for not being able to see. For being hit at precisely at the wrong moment in its blind spot when the three of them for running for their lives. For making him sprawl on his front, causing him to endanger the life of his new friend and Rin, and allowing that idiot to risk his life for his own, when really he should have just. . .

Kakashi let out a heaved sigh and unconsciously touched his bandaged eye. The mission was supposed to be simple, really. Well, simple by his standards. They were supposed to have infiltrated Iwakagure and destroy the Kanabi Bridge—which was on their main route for imports— and come back successfully. The only difference was that this time around for the mission, and for his graduation present to being promoted to Jounin at such a young age, Minato-sensei had made him the team leader. He was confidence in his skills, of course, but . . . that confidence had also lead him to his downfall.

"_I believe the 'White Fang' was a true hero!"_

His brain felt useless. For not being able to comprehend his father's or Obito's actions until now. For not being able to understand the true meaning of what being a Shinobi was until it was too late. For not going with Obito in the first place because of his stubbornness and pride. And for not being able to react fast enough when Obito risked his life to save him. . .

Maybe it was worse for him because for most of his life, he had thought that the true meaning of being a Ninja was to be stronger, and that weakness was not an option. But it wasn't until recently when he had an idea on what it truly meant and if he knew what he did now, maybe he could have—

"Kakashi?"

A small timid voice had broken him out of his thoughts, and Kakashi glanced up from the bed sheets to see the face of his other teammate. His lone onyx eye blinked slowly and he didn't realize he had been crying, even if it was faintly.

". . . Hi. " He nodded in acknowledgement and tried to smile, but Rin did it for him. Hers was gentler, anyway.

"I need to change your bandages." She said, taking out her small medical kit and gauze.

Kakashi nodded and slicked his messy silver-hair back and scooted over to give her room.

"You'll be able to take your bandages off in a few days," she said rather excitedly as she cut off the old bandages on his head and putting on new ones. "You're going to need some vision therapy after you've regained your eyesight, but that won't be for about another week."

He nodded again in understanding, touching the new gauze. At least it smelled cleaner, and not of that musty iron that he was getting used to. "Thank you, Rin." He said, trying to express his utmost gratitude towards her even though he found it difficult. Really, he owed her a debt; for being able to heal his eye before it had become permanently damaged, so the least he could do was smile.

"What are friends for?" she said, sitting down at the edge of his bed with her hands on her lap.

An awkward silence fell between them and Kakashi found himself staring blankly at the bulge that was on the end of his bed. He exhaled slightly, clenching lightly on the bed sheets, "How's Obito?"

Rin paused at the question for a brief moment, glancing at her teammate. ". . . He's still the same, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon."

". . . Ah."

Minato-sensei came in time and saved them, thankfully, but it was far too close for their own comfort, especially when they had barely escaped death's grasp. And the would-be boulder that could have nearly crushed Obito had, miraculously, slipped right through him, giving their sensei enough time to grab his students and bring them back to safety in a flash. Rin was the first to come to—after realizing they were nowhere near their enemies' hideout—and then Kakashi, too. Obito on the other hand . . . ? Minato-sensei had assumed that their loud-mouthed teammate didn't come into consciousness in the beginning due to chakra exhaustion, but after a few days of him not making a single sound, that wasn't the case. No one knew what had happened, but it was clear that they weren't going to hear their hyper-active friend for awhile.

"Do you want to see him? Minato-sensei said it was okay." Rin said, getting to her feet and stretched her arms out.

Kakashi blinked, turning his head to the medic. "I—I don't know if I can . . . "He admitted, swallowing thickly.

Rin gave an encouraging smile, placing a hand over his and gave a comforting squeeze. "You haven't seen him at all this last month. He'll appreciate it, you know."

". . . I guess it wouldn't hurt to." He let out a sigh in defeat, swinging his feet off the bed and the two made their way towards Obito's room.

Kakashi observed the sleeping Uchiha as an awkward silence fell between him and Rin. The young Genin appeared peaceful, his breathing normal, and his face relaxed. Nothing seemed to be wrong; Obito looked like he was in a deep sleep.

But Kakashi knew something was wrong and it wasn't because they'd felt it; Obito didn't sleep like this.

As loud as Obito was when he was awake, it didn't really shock anyone when they discovered Obito was just as loud and child-like when asleep. He sprawled out wherever he happened to fall asleep, his blanket crumpled underneath him, and his arms and legs lay haphazardly aside, sometimes even mistaking Kakashi's face for his sleeping bag. His pillow usually wound up in the strangest of places, leaving Rin and Minato-sensei to wonder how it happened.

And he snored.

Dear _Kami_, did he snore. Most of the times, it wasn't so bad, but there had been times when Obito was being obnoxiously loud whilst resting on missions in which made it difficult for them to finish covert missions. Obito was not snoring now, though, and the silence radiating from his teammate was driving Kakashi insane.

Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut and didn't realize he was holding his breath before exhaling slowly. He hadn't seen Obito since their return to Konohagure. He wanted to, but he found himself incapable of doing so. Maybe it was because he was scared? That would have been funny; being scared of what used to be the weakest Uchiha known to Konoha . . .

He wanted to apologize to Obito when he woke, but he didn't know where to start because by the time they'd known each other up until now, every single thing he would ever say or had done to him, would be meaningless. Like an excuse. A lame excuse that could never cover up what their spiraling relationship had led to.

". . . Are you crying?"

Kakashi's eye opened and glanced below him, seeing Obito stare up at him with tired and groggy eyes. Kakashi remained quiet, completely forgetting that Rin was in the room with them as the two locked eyes. The speech that he prepared for his apology to the idiot Uchiha was completely forgotten, and he only snorted.

"Nah, I got dust in my eye."

Rin laughed and hugged the both of them.


End file.
